


如果小乌分辨人类性别有困难……

by hydrviolence



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 整理笔记本翻出来…………黑历史就黑历史吧（已经放弃





	如果小乌分辨人类性别有困难……

“跟我走吧，男人！”某破面冷着一张脸说。  
这是要绑架……吗？  
哇，绑架哎！按理说只出现在犯罪小说里的情节居然在眼前上演了。百年不遇啊！  
不过，等等……有什么不对……  
“……你已经把他们揍得根本爬不起来了。”井上织姬看看一名倒地的男性死神，又看看另一名倒地的男性死神。以他们目前的状况，即使听到“跟我走”的命令，也不能站起来跟着走了，还说什么“跟我走吧，男人”，应该俯身扛起，背着走才对。“你得扛着走。”井上织姬指指那两名男性死神。  
乌尔奇奥拉以一种看神经病的眼光看着井上，又再低头将视线扫过地上的两名死神。  
乌尔奇奥拉感觉很奇怪，要绑架的这名男人脑子有什么问题吗？还是根本听不懂人话呢？算了……乌尔奇奥拉又把命令重复了一遍，慢慢地、清晰地、一字一顿地说了一遍。“我是说你，”他抬起手，指尖对着井上，“男人，跟我走吧。”  
“我？”井上指指自己。  
“你。”  
“你要我跟你走？”  
“没错。”  
“但是……”虽然面临绑架危机的时候纠结这个显得有点不知轻重缓急，而且太吹毛求疵了也不可爱，但是……“但是，我不是男人啊。”  
“什么？”某破面感到内心一阵动摇，但仍努力维持住冷漠的面部表情。  
“我的性别是女，不是男人！”井上织姬道，既然已经不可爱了，就不可爱到底吧，“拜托！既然要绑架，至少首先弄清楚目标的性别吧！连性别都会搞错，简直太不负责、太不敬业了，对不起你的任务、辜负了你的上级、侮辱了你破面的身份！”  
…………这一串凶暴的指责未免太苛刻、太残酷、太不近人情了。某破面目瞪口呆，只不过弄错了性别这种细枝末节的事而已，为什么要这么大惊小怪。  
不过，考虑到要维持目标的情绪稳定，也不好发作。  
“好吧。”他让口气放和缓，“对不起，搞错了性别。我一般……不是很清楚男性和女性要怎样区分。”  
……既然区分困难，就不要勉强区分了。井上织姬想着，明明区分不了，还要用“男人”不是找着出错往沟里载嘛。不过，看在他说了对不起的份上，就帮他区分一下吧。“其实区分很简单啦。男性呢，一般像你一样，头发短短的。女性一般会把头发留长，就像我这样。”  
“哦……”某破面消化着新接收到的信息，“所以，东仙大人是女人。……嗯，我以前还一直以为他是盲人呢……”  
……这只破面对周围事物的分类体系有点什么严重问题。“……不，东仙要是男人。”井上织姬纠正。  
乌尔奇奥拉一阵火大。刚刚说了长头发是女人的，怎么就变了，出尔反尔！  
井上织姬也察觉那只破面的怒气……呃，她还没想立刻就死掉、被胸口掏洞呢。于是，急忙赔了个笑脸。“虽然一般来说男性留短发，但也有很多男性喜欢留长发的。所以，其实这个判断未必完全可靠，抱歉了……”她考虑有什么从外观判断性别的其他方法，“对了，你可以从胸部判断。胸部大的是女性，胸部平坦的是男性。”  
她感到破面的视线扫过她的胸部。  
“所以……你是女性……”乌尔奇奥拉谨慎地判断。  
“对啦！”  
“嗯……”乌尔奇奥拉回忆着周围其他的胸部，“所以……蓝染大人是男性。”  
“没错！”  
“市丸大人和东仙大人也是男性。”  
“哎，对！”  
“史塔克先生和莉莉妮特也是男性。”蛮有把握地说。  
“哎，对……不对，莉莉妮特怎么听怎么是女孩名字……算了，不纠正了。”井上织姬放弃了，改口确认，“没错，就是这样。”  
“好，这下我分清了。”某破面点点头，信心满满地说，“好了，回到正题。跟我走吧，男人！”  
“……………………你怎么又弄错了。”  
“错了吗？”  
“错了。”  
“你不是男人？”  
“不是跟你说过了吗。不是男人，是女人。而且你刚才也判断对了，怎么现在又错了！”  
乌尔奇奥拉火气彻底压不住了。“什么错不错的！”他怒吼道，“不就是个性别吗，有什么关系！有什么大不了的！”  
“……哎，你生气了？”井上织姬往后缩了缩，破面的怒吼还真不是盖的，“居然真生气了？”  
“你居然问我是不是生气了？！怎么可能不生气！我只不过是性别判断错误而已，为什么要受这种侮辱！凭什么说我对不起我的任务、辜负了我的上级、侮辱了我的身份？！根本没有！性别这种事有什么大不了！我的任务是绑架你，不是确定你的性别！说吧，你是不是叫井上织姬？”  
“……很遗憾是叫这个名字……”  
“是不是有盾舜六花的能力？”  
“确实有……”  
“那我有什么错？我哪里犯错了？我要绑架的是你，根本没有错！我根本没有搞砸任务。只是判断性别错误而已，但性别这种无关紧要的事情判断正确还是错误又有什么关系，反正你还是你，你的能力还是你的能力！凭什么要那样斥责我？”某破面诉起委屈来没完了，“我不管了，女人……不，男人……不，还是算了，人类，跟我走！没错，就这样，跟我走，人类！”  
……这哪里是十刃之一，分明是耍脾气的小孩。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 整理笔记本翻出来……  
> ……黑历史就黑历史吧（已经放弃


End file.
